The Mistaken Target
by The-Council-with-Queen-Crimson
Summary: After an Argument with Annabeth, I go to prove her wrong, mistake number 1. I try to sneak around and use strategy, Mistake number 2. and to top it all off, I just didn't see the dagger flying at me covered in gold blood. The only question everyone has now, is what happens to a mortal when immortal blood gets directly into their veins. Come and see what happens to me, Percy Jackson


**Finally the writers block ends, so I have began a new project.**

**Now I was given this idea by Tiron, so round of applause to him.**

**Percy: wonder what your going to do to me this time around, can't be worse then last time**

**0-0**

**Percy: What?**

**0u0**

**Percy: Oh Gods, I just jinxed myself didn't I **

**0U0**

**Percy: Crap, well welcome One and all to THE MISTAKEN TARGET**

Artemis POV

The forest was a blur as I ran through it, I was almost not touching the forest floor as the minute the tip of my foot touched the ground, it was off again. I could barely notice that though as I was steaming with rage.

How dare he think that I am horrible at hand to hand combat, I'll show them, I'll show them all that I can get things done with just using a dagger and sword, No bows, no Arrows, just me and a sharp object. I don't see why people even chose to use such tools, with a bow and arrow, you don't have to risk life and limb like an idiot. I need to calm down or I will reveal my position with my mumbling.

A monster camp was right in front of me, an order had been released to get rid of the monsters, well the order was specifically to my hunters but they already had 3 others to deal with, and I think a group of mortal murdering Hydra's was more important than a variety of monsters, camp, that was moving towards camp Half-blood with the potential of harming a camper. The hunters didn't official take the job and I didn't tell them I was doing it, but I highly doubt that a camper has taken the job, especially with the camp of monsters still 11 miles away as the crow flies.

I slowly made my way up to the edge of the forest, the stupid monsters had made camp in a clearing that was surrounded by dense forest, a perfect place for someone to ambush them, and I don't know, kill them all before they could even scream.

Slowly drawing out two daggers, the soft sound of metal slicing leather reached my ears, setting my mind into battle mode. I made sure my blades were ready, I had grinded hooking like bards so when I impaled a monster it made extra damage.

Just as a monster passed by my position, it was just so happened to be an emprosa, I jumped out and slashed its neck clear open so it couldn't scream, that didn't matter though. Somehow all the monsters turned just in time to see what I did. The hellhounds growled deeply, and some Cyclopes raised there hug clubs. I realized very quickly as more and more eyes landed on me that the estimate that Zeus released about the camp size was way off. I still need to prove Zeus wrong.

"Bring it"

The monsters decided that one on one was way too risky, so they all came at like a wall of scales, wrinkle fat skin, and fur. It didn't even make me blink, the only change was the smile that graced my features.

They tried to snap, pound, and stab me through but I twirled like the graceful huntresses I was. A few hellhounds got lucky nips on my arms making a thick layer of ichor coat my arms and the daggers, but those lucky hellhounds didn't live long.

I twirled like a tornado as I slashed a hellhound to left, then stab a Cyclopes through the knee, and final kneed an emprosa in the face, and all the attacks seemed to be a variation of those. It was clear that this group of monsters had some organization but it was minimal, maybe just one leader.

I was proven right as the monsters suddenly jumped back leaving me there in a fighting position with ichor dripping down from my arms covering the blades in gold blood so that they look almost like they were made from gold.

The ground shook violently like an earthquake, but it was no earthquake as the trees split to show an almost giant sized Cyclopes', it was defiantly as ugly as one with all of its lower teeth visible giving the beast a bull dog look, its skin looks like its human with a green tint to it, and it's one eye was a nasty yellow almost mustard in color. Its head was mostly bald except for 5 strands that were held together with some type of glue.

He roared causing string of slobber to launch into the air, I danced slight to avoid getting it by the bucket sized globs. I registered that he was actual saying something "who dare come and kill my men!"

I calmly stated, not at all afraid of the ugly beast "Well sir…" but I was interrupted by the Cyclopes stomping making its globs of spit on the ground pounce up and down, which made me just a tiny bit nauseous.

The Cyclopes finally got over its childlike tantrum "I'm a women you stupid git" is she also British, cause I'm pretty sure that I have heard that on a British T.V show once, I think it was Monty python that I heard it on, yeah it had to be since my brother made me watch it with him.

The giant Cyclopes tried to flatten me with a club the size of a Volkswagen, but I simple drew my feet to the left letting the club smash into the earth next to me. Before the Cyclopes eye could register that she had missed, I was already on her club running up the length tell my dagger went through his eye turning her to dust. I simple said "yeah that was such a challenge.

I was right about that thing being the leader because a wave of panic rushed through them, a much smaller Cyclopes yelled to an emprosa "Send message to brethren, and RETREAT" it was like I was in a swarm because the monster were running every directions. I could barely slash at one with how they made it very disorienting but I focused on the emprosa running into the forest that was supposed to bring message to another camp maybe, she was the only one to run east while everyone else was going either west, north, or south.

The emprosa had already disappeared into the forest when I began to chase, as I entered the forest but it seemed that the emprosa didn't know where to go as with the setting sun I could see the outline of a figure and since the emprosa was the only one to run this way, I knew it had to be her. I pulled the dagger pack and flung it so the emprosa didn't have a chance, and the dagger went right into its chest, but then the figure screamed…

Percy POV

How dare she think that I am a complete moron, I'll show her, I'll show everyone that I can use strategy and not depend upon luck, I won't just go running in and slashing, No, I will plan out my attack using my mind. I honestly don't see why people think I can't strategize, I have come up with some good ideas in the war. I honestly should stop thinking about it and focus.

I settled in a crouch as I moved along the forest floor, trying to make sure I wasn't see by any monster, just seconds earlier when I went to check to make sure that there weren't any monster guards around, The earth shook, I thought I had been caught but no one was in site. Now I am trying to sneak up on a monster camp that was seen moving towards camp half-blood, the mission was offered to the hunters but they declined so I took it.

The earth shook some more, making me glance up, I could barely see through the forest, but what I could see was just swarming monsters that confused me, they are acting like they just attacked. An emprosa entered the forest, right when it passed me, I came out of my crouch slashing off the emprosa head making it turn to dust.

I looked around to see no more monsters, I am really confused right now. But the rustling of bushes drew my attention, and I looked just in time to see a gold looking dagger impale me through the chest, I screamed in pain making who ever hit me stumble in surprise.

I fell back into the monster dust, gasping from the pain that radiated from chest. It was like an ice pick was in there, it pushed everything to the side and it made me feel cold, and the cold began to spread like poison, making me feel like I was in snow, not monster dust. Every time I took a breath, I felt the sharp blade pushing on my left lung and heart, almost mocking me with how it could cut both open. I could also feel the weird edges the dagger had like hooks were on it.

A face entered my field of vision, and I was surprised to see Artemis with her arms all covered in blood, but the pain didn't let me give her any respect "You shoot me, with a dagger, what is wrong with you?" I was left wheezing by the end of it since the pressure on my left lung was intense.

Artemis ignored me as she began to search through her bag, finding some ambrosia and nectar, she set them down next to me, then pulling out an spray bottle, I knew she was calling Apollo, she began to spray rapidly making a rainbow in the set sun, throwing a coin in, she said "Apollo, most likely on Olympus" an image formed but instead of Apollo it was Iris, who informed "sorry Apollo has stop all calls coming to him, and I don't think you want to hear his voicemail so bye"

Artemis tried to get in "But wait" but the image was already gone, leaving just a rainbow. Slowly she looked back at me and muttered curses in Greek, I picked up a few, and I think I even heard her damn herself.

I croaked as my mind started to fog with pain "why?!" I tried to yell louder but the dagger dug deep into my lung making me stop, and hiss in pain. I really want the dagger out of my chest, it making things become freezing, I could even feel the autumn breeze against my heart, making me shiver, and I could see the blade wiggle in my chest.

Artemis made this weird smile frown kind of thing "Uhh well I thought you were a monster and because of the sun, I could only see your outline and the emprosa wasn't in sight so I just threw the dagger so it wouldn't get away, at least you're not dead, hit you right in between the heart and lung, that's a lucky shot"

I squeaked "and I feel so lucky right now"

Artemis began to spray more water, threw in a coin and said "Phoebe, Hunter camp just 2 miles away" The image formed of Phoebe and Thalia making a fire, but the two couldn't see me laying on the ground dying basically, because of how Artemis angled it.

Phoebe saw it before Thalia, and greeted "Hi Lady Artemis, I was wondering where you went, why do you look like, Thalia what does she look like she's seen"

Thalia looked over, not even surprised of the image "More like down, she looks like a kid caught taking cookies from the cookie jar, so Artemis, what did you do wrong, almost killed Hera peacock again". This caused a laugh from Phoebe and hunters that were out of sight of the Iris message.

Artemis fumed but then looked guilty again "That was one time, let it go, but to continue, Phoebe can you bring one of the daughter of Apollo"

Thalia raised an eyebrow and stopped what she was doing to give Artemis her traditional, I can tell when you lie so tell the truth "what happened, Lady Artemis"

I gurgled as some blood began to gather in my mouth "she shoot me" but it didn't sound right so it just sound like "Shem sho me" Artemis without even looked kicked me in the leg making me yelp as I rolled ever so slightly on the floor.

Artemis tried to cover this all up "Nothing, I just hit something, nothing to big" but I could even tell she was lying, who knew that a goddess couldn't lie, and I thought that was a specialty of theirs, learn something new while you're dying every day.

Thalia picked up on the lie easily as she asked "Then you would be able to tell me no problem, so what did you do, Lady Artemis" I could tell that Thalia was grinding her teeth, her expression could make people freezes just like her shield.

Artemis mumble something that even I couldn't hear.

"Louder"

"I shoot Percy"  
"LOUDER"

"I shoot Percy with a dagger, kind of threw it like a throwing knife, I thought he was the emprosa that almost go away, so send some help, I'm just two miles west of you"

Silence

I struggled to keep my head from just collapsing to the side but I could see that Thalia looked really mad, like worse than when Travis tried to smack her ass, worse than when her fear of heights was discovered and people laughed at her. If Artemis wasn't an Immortal, she would be signing her will right now.

Thalia said like some cold wind "You shot my brother" aww I'm touched, if I was in extreme pain with a dagger in my chest, I would so tell her that, but as it stands, blood is filling my mouth and it's getting harder to breath, I might have to start swallowing my blood to keep my air ways clear.

A daughter of Apollo most likely with how she looks came on screen quickly informed as it was visible that Artemis was running out of water in her spray bottle "Ok Artemis, keep him sitting up so he doesn't drowned in his own blood, and give him some nectar, no solids, we don't want to move the dagger too much and don't do anything else"

Thalia added with an even more cold tone "Yeah Artemis, don't do anything else, see you in 5 minutes" then the image ended as Artemis ran out of water.

She looked at me "I'm so dead" I gave a faint nod in response.

**Percy: Hey I can talk now, so let me just say, I'VE BEEN STABBED**

**Artemis Opps**

**Percy: That's all you have to say, opps, that's it, you stab me while doing my job**

**Artemis: Yes**

**Percy: and Opps is all you have to say**

**Sorry to interrupt but I do have a reason I let you all talk freely at the bottom**

**Artemis: right, yes, Review, do a good job at being readers**

**Percy: Yeah do a better job then Artemis here**

**Artemis You dare insult a Goddess**

**Percy: You dare stab someone that's innconent**


End file.
